Konami Arcade Games
These are a series of cards Konami released based off of characters in their Gradius video game series. These include player controlled ships, support items, enemies and bosses. Playing Style A Gradius Deck revolves around the use of the cards "Gradius" or "Victory Viper XX03" along with their support cards. The main strategy is to summon one of the ships and its Option and boost them all with attack-boosting cards, and blitz your opponent. As a result, a Gradius Deck operates under a Swarm/OTK hybrid. Fighting under this style is a major gamble because just one wrong move can cripple the deck, so this deck must have a counter ready every turn. It is also a good idea to include the Chimeratech OTK strategy in order to have a backup plan. The mass swarming of various levels of four and one gives this deck the opportunity to summon the strongest Synchros that need 3 components. However, if this is the desired strategy, then it is best to gear the deck to focus only on performing Synchro Summons. Typical cards Monsters * Gradius * Victory Viper XX03 * Falchion Beta * Lord British Space Fighter * Jade Knight * Blue Thunder T-45 * DUCKER Mobile Cannon * Heavy Mech Support Platform * Shining Angel * Honest * Cyber Dragon * Cyber Valley * Jinzo * Tuningware * Road Synchron * Morphtronic Scopen Spells * Power Capsule * Future Fusion * Hidden Armory * Overload Fusion * United We Stand * Mage Power * Big Bang Shot * Limiter Removal * Giant Trunade * Pot of Avarice * Release Restraint Wave * Cold Wave Traps * Torrential Tribute * Solemn Judgment * Mirror Force Synchros and Fusions * Power Tool Dragon * Stardust Dragon * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon * Chimeratech Overdragon * Goyo Guardian * Mist Wurm * Armory Arm * Light End Dragon * Avenging Knight Parshath Cyber-Gradius Deck This deck presents some similarities to the popular Lightsworn Deck, as it needs a lot of Mill effects to have a lot of Machine-type monsters in the Graveyard and on the field to use the effect of Cyber Eltanin to clear your opponent's field and attack it directly for an OTK, but be careful, your opponent's Spells & Traps won't be destroyed, so the use of Heavy Storm, Giant Trunade, Cold Wave, along with Counter Trap Cards can totally clear your opponent's field or save you from devastating effects like Mirror Force, Magic Cylinder, or Torrential Tribute. Aditionally, this deck presents some advantages to the Lightsworn Deck, the first one is that the player using this deck can see what to discard, since cards are discarded from the hand and not from the top of the deck, and also this deck is almost inmune to "Bottomless Trap Hole" and "Messenger of Peace", but it still having a lot of ATK because of the using of "Honest" and cards like "Beckoning Light" to recover the Honests and send more spaceships to the Graveyard. If "Cyber Dragon" is in this deck, "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" can also be used as an emergency card in the extra deck. Also, only a few Trap Cards are used in this deck, only the staples ("Solemn Judgement" and "Torrential Tribute") and semi-staples ("Raigeki Break") and the "Beckoning Light" because it is a great engine in the functionality of this deck. Monsters * Gradius * Victory Viper XX03 * Falchionβ * Jade Knight * Lord British Space Fighter * Deltatri * Trigon * Honest * Cyber Dragon * Cyber Eltanin Spells * Swords of Revealing Light * Mystical Space Typhoon * Giant Trunade * Hand Destruction * Card Destruction * Heavy Storm * Limiter Removal * Dragon Laser Traps * Solemn Judgement * Raigeki Break * Torrential Tribute * Beckoning Light Anime Appearances *Gradius was used by Duke Devlin and Noah Kaiba in Yu-Gi-Oh!. *The "Bosses", or B.E.S. cards, were used by Lorenzo in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Category:Archetype